


Werewolf Mating Season

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Monster High
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: With the Ghouls out on another vacation, and not going to be back for a few days. Clawd is suffering, not from missing his Ghoulfriend, and not from being lonely but from the recent effect of the Full Moon that’s driving him into a rut. He’s been suffering for days and it shows, so Jackson decides to see if there’s something he can do to help.
Relationships: Jackson Jekyll/Clawd Wolf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Werewolf Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Hey here is a Monster High Fic cause the fox loves Werewolves
> 
> Famous: I adore werewolves and Clawd is a husbando from a childhood crush making this oh so damn fun for me and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do~

Hell. That was the only way to describe what he was going through, pure, utter hell, and torture. That is how one Clawd Wolf would describe his past two weeks, now many would be wondering why a handsome wolf such as himself would be going through hell, with great friends, a beautiful and attractive Ghoulfriend like Dracularia, his grades were improving, and he and his friends were doing great in sports. So what was it that was bothering him? Well, it was due to the fact that it was soon approaching the time for his monthly rut, a point in his life where he would be overcome with the desire and urge to give into his basic instincts and fuck like a wild and horny wolf. Normally, he would be at home with his mother and sibs and kept from school where he wouldn’t hurt anyone, however ever since he and Draculara got together he had gained some control over his rut up to the point that he barely felt the rush of heat and only the rush of energy. 

However, just last week his girl, his sister and their friends had decided to go on a little vacation or rather go with Ghoulia to an expedition after she had managed to win a contest. Clawd had been all set to go along with Deuce, but sadly they only had enough tickets for the seven of them making it so he couldn’t go with them. He had tried to get a ticket, but they had been sold out and their plane was leaving so he and his ghoul had kissed before she got on the plane and left for her trip. And as soon as she left, the next day Clawd had felt the familiar spine tingling sensation of the tall tale signs of his rut approaching, he tried to hold it off to ignore it yet it didn’t help that it felt even stronger than before, combined that with the fact that the full moon was approaching and it was driving him nuts, both figuratively and literally as his nuts had almost tripled in size thanks to the moon’s influence.

Not only that, but the energy he was getting from the moon had him all but hyper as hell. So combined that, with a case of blue balls and he was going mad. He had nearly snapped/attacked Heath when a prank of his had gone wrong, and during a game of football he had all but tackled Manny to the ground and nearly broken one of his Horns. Suffice to say, Clawd was going through his version of hell, and he hated it. And worse of all, he knew it would be another  _ week _ before the girls and Deuce got back so that meant another week of suffering. 

Unknown to him, someone had been paying attention to him and had noticed how he was acting, as such they were concerned about Clawd and wanted to see if there was something they could do to help him. 

**~Scene Break~**

Slipping into the dorm Jackson followed the sound of running water to the bathroom, With it being the weekend, everyone else was out at the mall or movies so only one person besides him would be here and that was Clawd. He had noticed that Clawd was taking more showers daily, and yet from what he had heard from some of the other guys Clawd had been taking a lot of showers: cold showers to the point that the shower would literally become as cold as ice considering how cold the water in the dorms could get. Slowly making his way into the shower, he moved as quietly as he could hoping to not get caught. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Howled Clawd, the sound of a fist smacking against the wall was heard nearly making Jackson jump out of his skin. “It’s only been a day and they’ve gotten even  _ bigger _ ! My jokes aren't gonna be able to hide these forever!” Growled Clawd as the sound of the shower turning off was heard. “And now, cold freaking showers aren’t working! This is getting annoying! What in the name of Styx am I gonna do!” The sound of wet foot steps was heard as slowly rounding the corner was none other than a soaking wet, half naked Clawd Wolf with a towel covering his modesty. The werewolf had been so focused on himself, he only took notice of someone else when his nose twitched making him look up to see Jackson. “Th-Jackson?! I-I thought everyone had left the dorms.” 

Blushing Jackson stared at the wet fur on Clawd’s muscular chest, his decency hidden by a thin flimsy towel. The blush rising on Jackson’s pale skin contrasting sharply with the blond highlights in his dark black hair.

“Jackson? Yo! Jackson!” Clawd called waving his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers before his eyes. “You alright there man? You're looking a little flushed.” 

Gulping Jackson did not know it but he was giving off a scent of arousal as his own cock hardened in his pants causing a tent in the tight material.

Clawd’s nose twitched, and his pupils suddenly were blown wide as he tried his hardest to withhold a growl, but it was hard even after the cold shower it was hard to keep it quiet. “L-Look, I’m just gonna go.” He said moving to leave, he didn’t need to be smelling that right now not when he was so close to losing himself.

“I know you are in rut,” Jackson muttered quietly as he moved closer, a hand coming up to rest on Clawd’s pec.

“W-What are you t-talking about?” Growled Clawd as the sudden touch from Jackson had him shuddering and feeling the heat that had been building in his body spreading through him and more importantly it was rushing down south and he was doing his best to try and force it down. “I don't know what you're saying.” 

Reaching down Jackson gripped Clawd under his towel giving a light tug to the shaft hidden just out of sight. Marveling at the sensation of such a unique cock in his grip with the pointed tip and bulbous shape near the bottom.The cock was a rich red color, and it looked to be at least 11-inches long, and was thick almost like that of a two liter pop bottle. 

“J-Jackson! The he-heeeeeee.” Clawd’s words became garbled as he felt the soft skin of Jakcson’s hand grasping his aching, twitching, throbbing rod. To the human, the cock was hot and it also felt wet, and not from the water from the shower but from what he could see the cock was covered in what looked to be some sort of clear looking liquid and it only took him a moment to know it was pre.Iit was Clawd’s pre, his cock was absolutely coated in his own pre no doubt from being backed up for so long. “F-Fuuuuuuck.” He groaned his head falling back. “J-Jackson..y-you need to stop.” He growled. “You don't know what you're getting into.”

  
“What are you going to do, take me and break me?” Jackson teased squeezing the cock in his hand harder.

That was the wrong thing to say, as the next moment for Jackson the world inverted and he found himself on his back, there was a loud ripping sound in his ears and Jackson found his clothes having been ripped to pieces leaving him with nothing but his glasses, his own 8-inch long twitching cock was slapping against his stomach as he found his legs thrown up in the air with Clawd holding them apart. “Y-You just made a big mistake.” He growled, his pre-slicked cock twitching as he had the tip pushing against his hole and without a moment of care he slammed the entire thick member right into Jackson’s virgin hole.

Jackson moaned out as he was fucked into the cold tile of the shower a string of curses Followed by “At least turn on the hot water,” as he moaned in pleasure at his hole gripping the cock pounding his insides.

Clawd growled as he reached up and turned on the hot water for the shower, with it on he turned back towards Jackson and wasted no time as he started going in on Jackson’s ass. His cock jolting around inside of him, the thick member forcing Jackson’s walls to stretch around the thick member and where there should be the pain of the initial stretch the slick thick pre coated his inner walls that coated his walls making the boys ass perfect for him to start thrusting into him even harder his cock knocking around inside of him as the head was stabbing and dragging along the inner walls as the werewolf was hunched over him hands on either side of his head as he continued slamming his dick into him.

As they mated, steam filled the shower the hot water warming the cold tile causing a sigh to escape Jackson as he was surrounded and filled with heat. Suddenly, he squeaked as he was lifted up into Clawd’s arms the furry teen flipping him around and forcing him onto his hands and knees as Clawd really started to lay into him, water ran along their body while Clawd’s dick throbbed and twitched inside the hot confies of Jackson’s ass more watery pre slicking up his insides as his cock was shooting out out pulses of it into his body and some of it was spilling out and down the back of Jackson’s legs with each thrust of Clawd’s hips.

In and out, in and out, Clawd was holding nothing back as he was breaking in Jackson’s ass, working it open from a tight virgin hole and into a sloppy gaping opening. His growls and grunts were matched with Jackson’s gasp and moans of pleasure as the dual hair toned normie rested his forehead on his arms, his own dick swinging around and pre-dripping from it while his ass was brutally fucked by the wolfish teen above him. The base of Clawd’s dick bulged and the knot was twitching as it was bashing and smashing against his hole trying to force its way in but the tight hot hole had yet to give way and Clawd’s dick was shooting more pre into his ass slicking it up more to get it even wetter. 

The symphony of carnal rapture was soon reaching its climax, so much pre had filled Jackson that it was gushing out of his hole in stick strands that clung to Clawd’s crotch and dribbled down on to the shower floor, with it being wet enough Clawd pulled back all the way to the tip ad then slammed forward as Jackson arched his back and howled as there was a loud, echoing, wet  _ pop _ , and the knot entered his hole rapidly swelling to its full size preventing Clawd from escaping but he didn’t stop thrusting pushing his cock deeper into him as he growled, snarled and groaned building himself up and with a howl Clawd came and he came  _ hard _ . 

Inside of Jackson a thick constant gushing stream of canine cum was flooding his ass. The thick seed was pushing the pre that was already inside of him deeper, as Clawd’s balls were pulsing against his ass dumping his load into Jackson. The first load filled him up pushing the pre in deeper, the second load pushed the first load in deeper, then a third, a fourth, a fifth, it was almost never ending as the knot kept it all from escaping and Jackson whimpered feeling his stomach slowly beginning to grow stretching outward to make room for the seed that was beginning to fill him all the while Clawd was leaning against his back panting in his ear. 

“Feel better now big boy?” Jackson cooed as he laid under Clawd’s heaving form.

He got no verbal answer, as Clawd’s arms suddenly hooked under his legs and then in one swift movement he was lifted up into the air still impaled on his knot. “We aren’t done.”

“W-Wait what?” 

“If you think  _ that was _ enough to get me to be done, you're wrong. I hope you didn’t have plans, cause you're not leaving my bed.” 


End file.
